Naineth
Naineth offically the Second '''Democratic Republic of Naineth '''is a state that controls most of the eastern half of the island of Solomon, the largest on Colot. The country consists of 13 providences and 1 federal district, it's capital and largest city is Healeren. With 1,330,000 inhabitants, it is the most populous country in the world. Naineth was seen as a major political and economic power before the Solomon War, however post-war the country is in a state of recovery. History The First Kingdom of Naineth was established in 1834 with the signing of the Treaty of Versai. Uniting serveral sovereign states found on the eastern coast of Solomon with ones found on the north coast and further down the southern coast. Randle I of Eastland was proclaimed the first king of Naineth. The kingdom collasped in 1942 as a result of the Hrabar-Naineth War of 1938. Economic and political disagreements during the war ultimately lead to division in the kingdom and a lost war. The Naineth economy collasped just months before Naineth offically surrendered to Hrabar military forces. Econoically plunged, and unable to pay Hrabar war reparations, the Nainethian providences of Dilion and Wilimar were transfered from Naineth to the neighboring Hrabar Republic in place of currency reparations, they became known as states rather than providences. The Second Kingdom of Naineth was established in 1942 after the collaspe of the former kingdom. A new ruling family was installed, Lawson Martel was animously elected to the cause. An absolute monarch, Martel reformed the economy, and education among other things. Nainethian morale was on the rise through the 1940's and 1950's. Naineth became a global leader in technology and transportation. After Lawson's death of natural causes in 1959, his son James I became the second ruler of the kingdom. The reign of King James I was plagued by civil war and division. James I reversed all policies put in place by his father and quickly became more of a dictator than a ruler. James I would rule over a suffering people until the Red Revolution of 1968. The Democratic Republic of Naineth was established in the year 1968, and was a result of a government overthrow collectively called the Red Revolution. A council of revolutionary leaders elected Ike Garey, a former general of the kingdom's army turned revolutionary, as acting president hours after the offical surrender of the formerly ruling kingdom. The first democratic election in Nainethian history took place on August 17, 1968 only three months after the fall of the former Kingdom of Naineth. The top canidates for the election were acting president Ike Garey, backed by the progessive Democratic Party of Naineth and Richard Silva of the conservative Nainethian People's Party. Winning 52.2% of the popular vote, Ike Garey was sworn in as the first president of the Democratic Republic of Naineth. After serving just a year as president, Garey passed the Enabling Act which proclaimed that the length of a term the president could serve was relative to how long a president wanted to serve, having the backing of the Democrat controlled upper house, the act passed easily. Hours later Garey proclaimed himself Grand Leader of Naineth. The Nainethian people's dream of democracy had lasted a few short years. On August 25, 1969, Garey appeared on Nainethian public television, he declared war on the Hrabar Republic for "acts of unjust violence and capture of the Nainethian people." Refering to the Hrabar-Naineth War that lasted from 1938-1942. Garey, a veteran of the war held a deep hatred for the Hrabar people and blamed Naineth's recent misfortune on them (Recent discoveries however point to the fact that Garey suffered from PTSD.) During this appearence Garey also ordered that all active members of any political party other than the Democratic Party of Naineth be put in prison. Placing a single-party system of government on the Nainethian people. With far more soldiers than Hrabar, Naineth quickly marched through east Hrabar, occuping Jaquiln, the capital of the former Naineth territory and Hrabarian providence of Dillion, days later, head of the Naineth Army, Darren Merriman, annonced that work camps would be built in Dillion to house Hrabar civilians under the orders of President Garey. In the months after the annoucement, many work camps had been placed in Dillion, quickly filling up with Hrabar citizens, regardless if were native Hrabarian people or Nainethian people who had been citizens of Dillion at the time the state was transfered between the two countries years before. During these months, the Nainethian army halted, focusing it's efforts on making Dillion a part of Naineth again. President Garey annouced on November 21, 1969, that he would not stop the war until the island of Solomon was solely in Naineth's possession and the Hrabarian people were non-existant. Garey ordered the opening of killing camps in addition to work camps. Soon Hrabar and it's people were under the potential threat of genocide. During this time-period, Dillion had been the sole Hrabar state invaded and occupied. The next day, the Republic of the Paliagan Islands annouced that they would be willing to send naval and land units into Hrabar to help protect the country from further invasion, in the case that Naineth threatened to advance. On December 12, 1969 the Republic of Haisa, located just south of Naineth on the island of Macrin launched a unforeseen naval attack on the Diamond Harbor Nval Base on the coast of Naineth. Troops landed on the south coast of Solomon minutes later as Naineth scrambled to send troops to defend their land (most of which had been in Dillion.) The attack was sucessful, Hasaian warships manged to sink 4 Nainethian warships docked at the port, immediately hurting Naineth's navy in the event of a full naval war for Hrabar. Hasaia later claimed responsiblity for the attack and annouced that the attack was "just the beginning" of a campaign to liberate the people of Naineth and Dillion from the rule of President Ike Garey and to make sure the Republic of Hrabar stayed sovereign and free. Grand Leader Garey would declare war on Hasia on the night of December 12, 1969. On Febuary 12, 1972 an attempted government coupe lead by Maxwell Justene, plunged Naineth into a civil war, all while fighting Hrabar, the Paligian Islands and Haisa in the War for Solomon. Prior to the outbreak of civil war in Naineth, the War for Solomon had been seen more in favor of The Allies (Hrabar, the Paligian Islands, and Haisa.) over Naineth. Which sat with no close allies able to fight. Sabaia had been forced to exit the war year prior due to the mass destruction of their military. Their second closest ally, Toendra was not willing to send troops to help in the war effort. Naineth, backed by Garey would not surrender the war no matter how futile efforts had become. By April 1972, the state of Dillion was almost completely free of Nainethian troops, forced out by Allied forces. Allied forces invaded Naineth on July 5, 1972, believing Naineth to be weak as a result of fighting wars on two diffrent fronts, only to be met by Nainethian rebel forces as vying for control of the country. The Battle of Burmont marked the first battle of the Solomon War to be fought on Nainethian soil. Allied victory was achieved after a long battle. The town of Burmont was later claimed by Allied forces, and became the Allied stronghold in Naineth through out the rest of the war. Maxwell Justene's rebel forces would offically declare independence from Naineth on September 28, 1972. Justene's government claimed the Nainethian providence of Wurosaw as their own territory. Diradim was established as the capital of the new country known as East Naineth. Allied forces almost immediately reached peace agreements with East Naineth. Under the agreement that if East Nainethian forces would stop waging battles against allied forces, the allies would recongize East Naineth as a soverign nation and fight for it's independence against Naineth. Naineth surrendered to Allied forces on January 24, 1973. Naineth was placed under Allied military rule for two months before a democratic leader was installed in George Yeat. The Second Democratic Republic of Naineth was established on March 24, 1973. Category:Colot